<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>CATCH ME! by ghost_innit42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087666">CATCH ME!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_innit42/pseuds/ghost_innit42'>ghost_innit42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MCYT Fics [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Post-Prison, Self-Harm, Suicide, Suicide Attempt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:07:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_innit42/pseuds/ghost_innit42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy gets out of prison and isn't doing great mentally or physically and the things that have changed and all the things he missed doesn't make it better</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>-But Platonic, I couldn't find the Tubbo &amp; Tommy tag so i had to use the / i'm sorry, Ranboo &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MCYT Fics [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>CATCH ME!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BokutoBestBoi/gifts">BokutoBestBoi</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Me and my friend decided to each write a fanfiction based off of the same tiktok, because we thought it would be interesting to see how different they were whilst still being based on the same thing, so here's this</p><p>TW: Mentions of Manipulation, Mentions of Abuse, and Suicide<br/>CW: Food</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy had gotten out of prison. Finally. He'd been trapped. Trapped with Dream. His manipulator, his abuser, the one he'd feared, fought two wars against, been exiled by... the one he'd seen as a friend...</p><p>He'd been trapped for about a month. But it felt much longer. Maybe because he'd been left to suffer in Hell for a few days. Then brought back only to find he was still trapped and everyone thought he was dead. </p><p>Luckily, Sam had come. Sam had let him out. He was glad. He didn't know how much longer he could be there without jumping into the lava until Dream got too bored of reviving him. He'd rather be in Hell than in that prison with Dream. </p><p>Then again, he'd rather be in Hell than do a lot of things. </p><p>He wasn't suicidal... no, no, he... he just wanted to be dead, two different things. </p><p>He slowly walked out of the prison, feeling the sun. Breathing fresh air. Finally. Free again. </p><p>But the feeling of fear didn't leave him. The feeling that Dream would come out and make him watch as he killed Tubbo, like he'd threatened. He couldn't let that happen.</p><p>"Tommy!?" Someone shouted. He knew that voice. "Tommy! Is that you!?" It was Tubbo.</p><p>Tubbo ran up to him. </p><p>"Hi, Tubbo" He said weakly. </p><p>Tubbo flung his arms around Tommy in a hug. Tommy flinched, but not noticeably and relaxed a bit into the touch. </p><p>"How are you alive?"</p><p>"I-... I don't want to talk about it..."</p><p>"Okay. You can talk to me whenever you're ready."</p><p>"What's happened with you?" He noticed the ring on Tubbo's finger. "Are you married?"</p><p>"Oh, yeah. Me and Ranboo got married a bit ago. And we have a kid now. He's a piglin, his name is Michael."</p><p>Tommy nodded. </p><p><strong>'Oh look, your best friend replaced you while you were being tortured and suffering' </strong>The voice he liked to call his Inner DreamWasTaken spoke. </p><p>He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. </p><p>"I missed you so much, Tommy"</p><p>“I missed you too, Tubs”</p><p>“I’m so glad you’re back, it was so boring without you. Jack tried to take over your hotel. Puffy is going to take him to court. Me and Ranboo are building a bed and breakfast. I had this whole thing to find out who was the one who might’ve been the one to trap you in there. I haven’t really gotten far.”</p><p>“It sounds like you have a really nice life that you’ve built for yourself, Tubbo.”</p><p>“It is, it really is. I love Michael and Ranboo a lot.”</p><p>“I probably should go and check out my hotel.”</p><p>“Alright, Toms. You should come over later and meet Michael!”</p><p>“I will. Send me the chords and I’ll come over.”</p><p>“Okay!”</p><p>Tommy walked away and Tubbo did as well.</p><p>He didn't go to the hotel. He didn't want to know what Jack had done to it. He had to get to his house. </p><p>After a bit, things went almost back to normal. But Tubbo was spending less time with him. Most of his time was spent with his platonic husband. He met Michael, and he was pretty cute, but Tommy felt... sad. Tubbo had moved on. He'd found someone new instead of trying to help Tommy. </p><p>His mental health didn't get better, in fact, it was starting to go down some more.</p><p>He and Tubbo arranged to go on a picnic one day, because Tubbo said he wanted to get away and also spend time with his best friend, so Tommy agreed. </p><p>He walked through the woods to where Tubbo had told him to meet. When he got there, Tubbo was sitting, watching the bees. He smiled a bit. Maybe this would be similar to old times.</p><p>“Tommy, hi!” Tubbo said.</p><p>“Hi, Tubbo.”</p><p>“You ready to eat? I made some things.”</p><p>“I’m ready to eat.” He smiled.</p><p>Tubbo brought out cookies, cake, steak, and some potatoes. Tommy immediately went for the cookies.</p><p>An image of the potatoes from the prison flashed through his head.</p><p>
  <b>‘Tubbo’s going to beat you to death with them like Dream did’</b>
</p><p>He slowly put the cookie down, suddenly not hungry anymore.</p><p>“-mmy? Tommy?”</p><p>He blinked and looked up at Tubbo.</p><p>“Hey, man, you spaced out there”</p><p>“Oh… sorry”</p><p>“It’s okay. What were you thinking about?”</p><p>“…Prison… Dying...”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Potatoes.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“We were fed potatoes in the prison.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry, I’ll put them away”</p><p>Tubbo put the potatoes in the basket.</p><p>“Wanna talk about what happened in there, big man? Whatever it was really affected you, so it might help to talk”</p><p>“No… I don’t think that I can talk about it?”</p><p>“I get that. I’ll talk about other things. Michael is starting to..”</p><p>Tubbo kept talking, but Tommy stopped paying attention. The voices started again.</p><p>
  <b>‘There he goes, talking about the two he replaced you with. It’s cause he hates you.’</b>
</p><p>
  <b>‘You are the reason he’s at risk now, you’re the reason he and his family are going to die’</b>
</p><p>
  <b>‘You got him into that, you were too attached to those damn disks, it’s your fault’</b>
</p><p>
  <b>‘Your fault’</b>
</p><p>
  <b>‘Your fault’</b>
</p><p>
  <b>‘YOUR fault’</b>
</p><p>
  <b>‘YOUR FAULT’</b>
</p><p>
  <b>‘Get rid of the problem. They won’t be at risk anymore if you’re gone. Since Dream’s just going to kill them to get to you’</b>
</p><p>
  <b>‘Go’</b>
</p><p>
  <b>‘The cliff is right over there, jump off of it’</b>
</p><p>“Tommy, you okay?”</p><p>Tommy looked at him with wide eyes, then got up and ran. Tubbo shouted after him, but he didn’t stop. He could outrun Tubbo. He ran towards where he knew the cliff was. He heard Tubbo’s footsteps behind him.</p><p>He spotted the cliff and ran towards it.</p><p>“Tommy, no!” Tubbo shouted, obviously figuring out what Tommy was going to do.</p><p>He stopped right in front of the cliff, turning around. Tubbo stopped a bit away from him,</p><p>“Tommy, Tommy, don’t”</p><p>“I-I have to. He’s targeting you. He’s targeting you to get to me”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“Dr- I- Dream is”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“If I’m gone, then he won’t be able to get to me by getting you so he’ll leave you alone. I know you don’t need me anymore and I know that you replaced me, and I know you don’t care, but I still care about you, and I can’t let him get to you and ruin your life and your family’s lives, I’m sorry”</p><p>“Tommy, what are you on about? I care about you so much and I didn’t replace you”</p><p>“You are, and I get it, I’m terrible and I treat you horribly, you deserve to live your life with Ranboo and Michael”</p><p>“Tommy, I want to live my life with them, and you. I missed you so much and I tried to get into the prison to help you, but I wasn’t allowed. I tried to figure out who could’ve set off the explosions, but I couldn’t. I’m so sorry”</p><p>“Right..”</p><p>“I did, Tommy, I swear”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Tubs. I love you.”</p><p>“Tommy, no, Tommy, I love you, please stay”</p><p>“I’m sorry”</p><p>He backed up and then ran and jumped off of the cliff.</p><p>Tubbo screamed and the world went black.</p><p>As soon as Tommy jumped off of the cliff, Tubbo instinctively starting running after him and jumped off as well.</p><p>He saw Tommy hit the ground and closed his eyes, ready for impact.</p><p>At least he and Tommy would be together forever…</p><p> </p><p>‘Tommyinnit Has Fallen from a High Place’</p><p>‘Tubbo_ Hit the Ground too Hard’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it! Check out BokutoBestBoi's profile, that's the friend I was doing this with :)<br/>Hers isn't quite finished yet so read her other story on her profile in the meantime</p><p>The I love you's that are said in this are completely platonic, no shipping minors here</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>